degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Venus (2)
Venus (2) is the second part of Venus and is the second episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on September 26, 2005 on CTV and on October 7, 2005 on The N. Extended Overview After Manny flashes her breasts on camera, Peter emails the video to everyone at Degrassi. Manny fights the battle of the other many students, while trying to earn her reputation back. At the same time, she is kicked out of the house when she refuses to give up acting, and her father calls her a "slut". Plot Synopsis Main Plot When Manny refuses to date Peter, he releases his video of her to the entire school, which causes Paige to throw her off the Spirit Squad, and her parents to throw her out of the house...permanently. In the midst of all this, she also loses her best friend Emma for a short period of time. Sub Plot Craig is furious that Ellie did not tell him that Ashley had broken up with him. Later, Ellie becomes the new drummer for his band. Trivia= *This episode is most likely named after the song "Venus" by Bananarama. *On Teennick, this episode is aired as an hour long episode. *When Peter is playing the tape back for Manny, Manny says that she is going to be an Academy Award Winning Actress, but when he recorded her the night before she said, "Like an Academy Award Winning" and never said "actress" in the original shooting of the video. |-| Gallery= Venus-pt-2-8.jpg Venus-pt-2-7.jpg Venus-pt-2-6.jpg Venus-pt-2-4.jpg Venus-pt-2-3.jpg Venus-pt-2-2.jpg venus-pt-2-9.jpg venus-pt-2-10.jpg venus-pt-2-11.jpg venus-pt-2-12.jpg Degrassi TNG S05E02 avi1694.jpg 255989.jpg Normal_2255_1.jpg Normal_2256_1.jpg Normal_2258_1.jpg asdfsafgfgsfdgyh.jpg asdadasdasd.jpg cvbxcvbxcvgjghjfgsadasd.jpg fghfgsadfasdffds.jpg gffgfggggggggggggsdfgsdg.jpg ghhhghgggggggggggggfhgfh.jpg ghkjghkjghkjjhkgkfdsg.jpg qeqwqweqweqweqwe.jpg qrqwerqwerqwrerqwerqwrwqerqwerqw.jpg qwrewqerqwersdf.jpg qwrwqreqwrsdfdsafasfdxzcxzcv.jpg Tumblr_lvk3j8KLKS1qc1tpr.jpg safadfaedwe.jpg sasdadsdasdsadadsad.jpg sdfasdfdf.jpg sdfdffffffffffffe.jpg sdfgdsfgsfgsdfgsdfgsdvsdvad.jpg sdfgsdgfdghgjhjh.jpg sdgffdg.jpg wqqwq.jpg venus-0071.jpg venus-0111.jpg venus-0118.jpg venus-0119.jpg venus-0129.jpg venus-0133.jpg Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:19:29.png Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:20:04.png Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:20:59.png Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:21:05.png Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:21:16.png venus-0076.jpg venus-0078.jpg venus-0080.jpg venus-0092.jpg venus-0085.jpg venus-0114.jpg venus-0131.jpg venus-0083.jpg Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:20:40.png Screenshot from 2015-03-22 21:20:45.png 5646.png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Screenshot (145).png Screenshot (146).png Screenshot (147).png Screenshot (148).png Screenshot (149).png Screenshot (151).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (153).png Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (158).png Screenshot (159).png Screenshot (160).png Screenshot (161).png Screenshot (162).png Screenshot (163).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (165).png Screenshot (167).png Screenshot (168).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (171).png Venus-0112.jpg Venus-0105.jpg Venus-0093.jpg tumblr_lvk36sSTMs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3lyeU621qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3l7Sp6d1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3mdblR71qc1tpr.jpg Memma Venus (2).jpg Emma and Manny Venus part deux.jpg Tumblr lvk30v5n841qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvk356rWDH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvk39v1Vkh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvk3bsEEGw1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvk3fspoyt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvk3ef54XN1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Ted Whittall as Dr. Andras Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Craig (to Ellie): Do you know how humiliating it was to find out in public that my girlfriend dumped me by e-mail? :Ellie: Oh. Oh you're forgetting on your birthday. It's a pretty good detail too. Ashley wanted to tell you herself. She wanted to wait until the time was right. She was... concerned. :Craig: That I'd go off my meds and go all crazy. I'm fine. You know I'm fine. We hung out all summer and I don't need you protecting me. :Ellie: All this anger is for Ashley. Buy a ticket, go to London and freak on her there. :Peter: (to Manny) You know what I think? I think you're so desperate for male attention, you'll do anything. You're a big fat attention whore. :Mr. Santos (to Manny): Do you think I sacrificed all my life so you could be a loose girl? :Manny: I'm not a loose girl. :'Mr. Santos: So why do you want bigger boobs? Huh? What kind of girl wants bigger boobs? A good girl? No! Only a slut! :(Ellie walks into Craig's garage where he is playing his guitar) Craig: "You here to see Marco? He's not here yet." Ellie: "I'm here to see you." (Craig resumes playing his guitar) Ellie: "Craig! Craig! We hung out all summer and I know you're okay now and it was so, so stupid of me to try and protect you. I should have just told you. Sorry." Craig: "Cool." Ellie: "That's it?" Craig: "That's it." (Craig turns around) Craig: "Oy. I can feel them, you know. Your eyes burning a hole in my back." (He turns back around) Craig: "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted, okay? So there. Better?" Ellie: "Not really." Craig: "So, what do we do?" Ellie: "Well, I heard you're in between drummers." Craig: "You heard right. Know any?" Ellie: "I happen to be in between bands. Maybe I should sit in?" Craig: "I got to warn you, El. We suck, huge." Ellie: "Oldest rule of music, Craig. Band's only as good as its drummer." (She plays the drums very impressively) Craig: "Okay, you'll fit in fine." |-| Featured Music= *''"Song For Malcolm"'' by Dave Dunlop and Jim McGrath |-| Links= *Watch Venus (2) on YouTube *Watch Venus (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 5 Episodes